


Pick Me Up

by wsmd



Category: TF家族
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 全员性转，创造101AU





	Pick Me Up

♪pick me up♪

*本节目由AZY特保公司独家冠名播出  
*特别感谢达家早餐店对本节目的大力支持  
*上小绿书，为你喜欢的选手打call

丁妙妙♡23岁，台风21成员，队长兼门面。公司台风娱乐。黑长直，偏爱暗色系的服装。有很强的偶像自觉，方方面面都严格要求自己，有责任有担当。13岁进入公司，是台风娱乐练习生中的前辈，性格坚韧但是记性不太好，经常叫不出公司其他练习生的名字。是TFGIRLS的小迷妹。和敖姿姿是从小玩到大的好朋友。出过道。

马佳柒♡23岁，TF48成员。公司时代峰峻。综合实力强，全能担。会多种乐器，最擅长的是钢琴和架子鼓。很瘦，很温柔，所以很好欺负（？）长着一张初恋脸，国民认可度高。声线清亮，一上台唱歌跳舞就气场全开，但私底下其实是个小甜豆，也会因为捉不到柴犬而不开心。是富家千金，但是家世背景一直是个谜。

敖姿姿♡20岁，台风21成员，组合舞担。公司台风娱乐。或许是一个想当谐星但是进错团的存在，综艺感很强。性格豪爽，有点像男孩子，不喜欢爱哭哭啼啼的女孩子。最喜欢的颜色是粉红色。会说一口niu利的英语，也偶尔忍不住说一下家乡话。认为最美味的食物是火腿肠。和丁妙妙是从小玩到大的好朋友。出过道。

张圆圆♡20岁，台风21成员，组合歌担。公司台风娱乐。rap很强，擅长唱酷炫的歌（比如社会摇（不是）但是性格很温柔。喜欢绑双马尾，因为爸爸喜欢。风格多变，最近迷恋上了中国风，但是为了配合队内其他人只能继续走酷姐风格。力气很大，经常帮公司搬运饮用水。富二代，方方帝国老总的独生女，从小受万千宠爱。

陈茜妲♡22岁，TF48成员。公司时代峰峻。曾经当过运动员，所以唱歌和跳舞的爆发力都很足。力量型选手，一直想跟张圆圆battle掰手腕。很高，气场强大，却意外地适合软妹风格。讨厌减肥，来到节目的第一餐吃到鸡腿后热泪盈眶。好动话唠，能和陌生人迅速熟悉起来然后猛灌鸡汤。是丁妙妙的小迷妹。

阿泗♡19岁，台风21成员，组合歌担。公司台风娱乐。创作型歌手，擅长唱伤感情歌。喜欢绑双麻花辫，据说是防身的武器。因为不爱说话给人的第一印象往往是高冷，熟起来之后会发现她很爱怼人。手机不离身，所以参加这个节目几乎要了她的命。不喜欢穿裙子，条件允许下都穿长裤。台风娱乐全体化妆师众筹通缉的对象。

宋玉玉♡19岁，台风21成员，组合歌担。公司台风娱乐。人美歌甜，擅长唱甜蜜情歌。对冰淇淋和馒头有着执念般的爱，奈何女团严格控制饮食，为了体重只能忍痛割爱。学过一段时间的戏曲，唱歌时爱融入戏腔炫技。喜欢穿各种各样的小裙子。虽然以清纯甜美小清新的人设示人，但是笑起来却不顾形象。组合里男粉最多的成员。

陶桃♡20岁，桃核组合成员。公司深度发觉。御姐型，走性感冷淡路线，明明年龄不大却很成熟。情商很高，个性独立并且很会照顾人，是Tina口中“没有她我就活不下去了”的桃姐。在加州留过学，主修作曲。乐感很好，钢琴九级。被爆说有过一段刻骨铭心的恋情，但真实性存疑。“老板超有钱，但是也很闲。”

Tina♡18岁，桃核组合成员。公司深度发觉。本名贺缇娜，前台风21成员，后跳槽到深度发觉。据说背景深厚，和AZY特保公司董事长敖三私交甚好。时尚感很好，私底下常常吐槽公司老总的品味。很爱吃，但是怎么吃都吃不胖，最喜欢吃的食物是炸兔头和章鱼烧。有演戏经验，在几部大火的偶像剧里客串过，演技精湛。

刘瑶雯♡16岁，TF48成员。公司时代峰峻。年纪小加入公司的时间也不长但是冲劲很大。明明有一个很可爱的名字但是非常抵触卖萌，路线偏中性风，B-box和rap都很厉害。最喜欢的卡通人物是小猪佩奇。认为自己“是个没有感情的杀手”，被队友狂拆台说“是谁看恐怖片害怕得快把我勒死？是谁上个厕所还要我陪？”。

producer：李飞  
声乐老师：TFGIRLS（王凯莉、王地凤、刘艳芬）  
舞蹈老师：丁程鑫、敖子逸

♪pick me up♪


End file.
